After the War
by maddragon29
Summary: neo and trin are not dead but are separated and do not know each others fate!


He rolled over, fighting the tiredness that came upon him to find... nothing. A big round zero. His head felt sore, as if he had been plugged in, but that couldn't be right. Could it? A buzzing noise to the left and a whirring noise from above sent his head spinning again. His vision was fuzzy, he couldn't really see anything. A memory stirred, of him being born, and of his eyes hurting. A dark, dull voice spoke to him, and the sound filled his ears. "Sleep... Mr Anderson, we are not there yet!"  
  
She felt dead, numb. There was nothing to feel out in this world. Suddenly she realised that she was sitting up, something cold was supporting her. She breathed in deeply, and instantly felt nauseated. This feeling was finally overcome as the pain overtook her small body. She shivered violently, knowing that she should be dead. The pain was too much. She fell back into unconsciousness.  
  
"Smith?" he cried. Surely it could not be so. The heavy voice chuckled at his reaction, before talking again. "Humans, you lose your memories far too easily! No Mr Anderson, I am not Smith. We are taking you home, to your city." "Why?" came the unavoidable reply. His voice was little more than a whisper as it came through his chapped lips. "Because we owe you that much "Do not be alarmed, and we will not harm you!"  
  
An acute pain rippled through her muscles with every step. She knew that she would not make it if she stayed in this desert any longer. For that's what it was to her, a barren wasteland. Her ragged clothes were bound tight around her body to try and stop the blood from flowing freely. Her head bowed she stumbled through the darkness that was the remains of Niobes ship. She had no idea of how long she had been here, but she knew how vulnerable she was. Finding the driver's seat she collapsed, knowing that if help didn't come, she would be gone. And Neo... oh Neo! She let the tears run fast and flowing down her cold and clammy cheeks. Those tears were for him and him alone. She had no idea of what had happened, no idea of how far away he was now. In that moment helplessness came upon Trinity as she realised just how hopeless her situation was. In that moment she felt a need for comfort and a comfort she could never find again out here. In that moment, she wept.  
  
Morpheus looked out over the destruction that was Zion. Two days had passed and he had had no word from either Neo or Trinity. Fair enough, he could expect that of Neo but Trin? Surely they must be hurt, or worse. He dared not think. As he watched the darkness creep again over Zion as the lights went out, Morpheus sighed and turned to go back into his dormitory.  
  
"We are almost there!" came the voice again, as the machine slowed to a halt. The back part of the machine became unattached from the sentinels pulling it. Neo's eyes opened again, and all of the pain he had suffered came rushing back to him in anguish. Wait, his eyes, they were open! "Wait" he called out to the sentinels, but didn't have the strength to make his voice carry. So instead a humble "thank you," escaped his lips, as the machines drew away.  
  
She was bleeding again, but felt stable enough to drive the ship. She had found food in the mess hall of the logos, but hadn't eaten much. With a sharp cry she pulled the ships power lever, and to her surprise it worked. The ship was up and running, now all she had to do was watch for sentinels.  
  
A ship had come out of the gates of Zion. The radar had shown that something was left behind, but the people inside of the walls were still weary, and had only sent out the one ship. But as captain Fox had found Neo lying there, he had sent out a call for help, and they now had him inside, on the hospital level. His newly formed eyes were shut tightly, but the nurse Calla felt that he only needed a few muscle-building exercises and a good nights sleep to restore his health. She told this to Morpheus as she checked Neo's vitals for the 22nd time. He was, after all, their hero, and needed extra care. "He'll be back to perfect health in a day or so, don't worry Morpheus." She patted his hand softly, as she stood back and looked at her patient. "He'll be fine!"  
  
His eyes opened again as he heard voices all around him. The nurses were surrounding a table lying to the left of him. They were whispering excitedly to themselves, but as he strained his ears to try and catch some of it, an older nurse walked over to him. She smiled a warm smile, and checked him over again. "Who is that?" What is happening?" he looked up at the nurse pleadingly, searching for answers. Her smile faded a little. "Morpheus is waiting to talk to you Neo, he will explain everything!" With that he took his leave and walked right past the rest of the nurses and the young woman, lying on the table, near death from her long journey.  
  
The metal door slid back as Morpheus entered the room behind him. "Neo, glad to see you are well!" Neo turned to look at his captain. "What's happened Morpheus, is it over?" "It is over Neo, you did it!" and with that he smiled!  
  
"Her breathing is slow, her vitals weak, to be honest I don't know how she made the journey!" "Well, she did somehow!" "Does Neo know that she's here?" "No, Morpheus said that we should wait a while, here, let me help." "Thank you, fine, but he really should know, incase the worse should..." "We wait, Doctor." Said a powerful voice from the doorway.  
  
"She's waking doctor, hurry!" Trinity's eyes fluttered open as she struggled to focus her eyes on the faces around her. A moan escaped her lips as she realised where she was. "Neo" she shouted as loud as she could, sitting bolt upright on the table. But no answer came to her. Only the strong arm of Morpheus as he wrapped it around her shoulders, helping her to her feet, and leading her to one of the dorms.  
  
Her tears wouldn't hold off, try as she might. She was weeping to herself well before she reached her dorm, and all Morpheus could do was hold her up and whisper to her that it would be alright. But he couldn't know what she was going through. She didn't want his help, his comfort. The only person that she wanted to hold was not here, not anywhere. And she feared the worse. The tears were not for herself, they were for Neo, as he couldn't of lived if he wasn't with her now. But how could she explain that to Morpheus.  
  
He was awake, and felt a huge sorrow. He just couldn't accept that she wasn't coming back, although he had "seen" her dying. He had taken her off of the spikes and held her, crying into her hair, wrapping some clothing around her waste to stem the flow of blood, before moving onto complete what he had set out to do. And he had done it, and it was all for her.  
  
The shower was cold, but it didn't matter to her, she was numb inside anyway. But she knew that she must eat. So she grabbed some clothes and headed out onto the decking upstairs. Looking around she sighed, and had to take a breath to stop a fresh batch of tears. Then she headed to the large, jam-packed mess area.  
  
He didn't want to leave this room, didn't want to face everyone, their cheering faces when he himself was feeling this much misery. But he knew he had to sometime, and he knew that the longer he left it the more cowardly he would feel. So he stood up and walked out onto the landing, and down the stairs to the hall.  
  
So much happiness, so much joy. All of Zion were once again feasting, loving, cheering. She hated them all. Hated them for feeling like that when He was gone, and he had died for them! She hated them. She wanted to be left alone but Link and Zee had invited her to sit with them, so it was only through politeness she stayed. The table was sombre, but the table next to her was cheery and happy. She heard one of them crack a joke about "Neo and his Bitch," and that did it. All of a sudden she was on her feet infront of the young lad, and had him by the scruff of his neck. The hall went silent as she hissed and cursed at the unfortunate lad. Then she started to shout. Cursing not only him but also herself. Morpheus was there, trying to talk sense into her, and Lock was there, trying to restrain her. But none of the thousand voices calling to her helped, until He walked into the room.  
  
"Trinity!" he whispered, standing just behind her. Unable to believe it, utterly speechless, he walked slowly over to her. She had collapsed in a heap, crying to herself. But it was her, his Trin, his all, his one and only. He placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. No-one around them heard it, but she did. "I missed you!" And that was it. The voice she had been yearning for. His heart went out to her, wanting to wrap itself around her in a cloak and never let go. She turned and looked through her tears and stared right into his eyes. His eyes! She couldn't believe it, but it was him. And as she picked herself up he hugged her tightly, as close as was physically possible. And his lips found hers and they kissed and cried with one another, until nearly everyone around them was also crying. Stumbling, but never saying a word, she let herself be led back to his room, back to security. She was home at last.  
  
Two months later... He hung in the shadows by the door, listening to her soft breaths, watching her slim body rising and falling with each one as she lay silently on the bed they shared. The room was small, and cooler now, but he felt as comfortable standing here beside her than he did anywhere else. Just knowing that she was nearby was a comfort to him, a pacifier of his needs and his doubts. He took a small step forward and his bare foot found itself in a slight breeze. Unable to help himself, he shivered violently. "You cold?" Her voice rang clear and seemed to hover over him for a moment, before fading away into the dark corners of eternity. "I thought you were asleep," he replied, moving forward into the light. His own voice was a no more than a mumble, deep and caring, knowing and confident. But something was wrong. His voice, it wasn't quite right. Her keen ears picked up on this as she moved herself over to make room for him on the bed. But he didn't sit down. Instead, he walked over to stand just in front of her, and she turned her head to keep his gaze. She pulled herself up into a sitting position. Her dark hair fell forward as she moved, a and he reached forward to brush it away from her face. As his hand brushed against her cheek, she felt the want that had made her life hell from that day she had met him. That day in the club. But she restrained herself, and stayed still as he prepared himself for what he was about to say. "What's going to happen to us, Trin?" he asked fearfully, turning away from her piercing eyes. He felt her reach out for him, but she stopped, and drew back her hand. "Oh, Neo," She murmured, as if trying desperately to find an answer for him. A silent tear escaped from the corner of her eye, so much was the pain she was feeling for him. Startled at her reaction he reached for her hand, wanting to comfort her. "Please don't talk like this," she whispered, almost inaudible. She finally let her hands wrap around his waist, and she clung on as though she would never let go. "What will come, will come for us in its own time," she finally said. And as she pulled him towards her their lips met. So deep and meaningful was the kiss that he pulled back and softly gasped. He gazed at her lovingly, knowing that he would give anything for her to be happy. As the ship rolled over he let himself fall down beside her. He held her close, her head burrowed deep into his chest. He nuzzled her neck and then laid his head back. Eventually his breathing slowed so much that she knew he was asleep. But she never moved, and she knew she never would. 


End file.
